Water cooled structural members for furnaces, such as a support member in a reheat furnace, require insulation, such as heavy duty ceramic insulation, and such insulation is sufficiently heavy so that it is preferred to be secured on the rails in short half-sections. The G. H. Ahonen U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,167 discloses an insulated type of skid rail. The P. A. Errington U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,311 discloses another example of an insulated furnace pipe.
My prior co-pending application Ser. No. 250,517, filed Apr. 2, 1981 discloses an insulator of two segments with anchor bands and uses channel clips engaging the ends of the anchor bands to secure adjacent insulator segments to the pipe.
While such insulators have all had advantages over the prior art there is still a need to provide an insulator which can be easily, quickly installed on a furnace pipe with a fastening means which stays fastened during use.